


Small Chat

by indiscreetlove



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2: Lions, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, just a small chat between shiro and black, sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlove/pseuds/indiscreetlove
Summary: And, there he was.The magnificent Black Lion.Shiro did feel like they were becoming closer as the time passed, well, that was really good. As Zarkon showed, they had an special bonding. A bond that he didn't have with his Lion. But, he was sure that Black would get it, he was sure he would understand that his former companion is now the most feared danger of the universe. He would.And that was why Shiro was on Black's deck, ready to talk to him."Black, is that okay if we have an small chat?"[ Sheith Week Unlimited 2017 - Day Two: Lion ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you may like it <3

And, there he was. 

The magnificent Black Lion.

Shiro did feel like they were becoming closer as the time passed, well, that was really good. As Zarkon showed, they had an special bonding. A bond that he didn't have with his Lion. But, he was sure that Black would get it, he was sure he would understand that his former companion is now the most feared danger of the universe. He would. 

And that was why Shiro was on Black's deck, ready to talk to him.

"Black, is that okay if we have an small chat?"

Black, agreeing with the proposal, opened his mouth and let Shiro in. He turned all the lights on, ready to fly whenever Shiro pleased. But that was not the leader's desire. So he chuckled and patted his pannel.

"No, today is just talking."

Shiro felt Black hesitate before finally giving in. Shiro sat on his chair, looked around and caressed his neck. He had fought so many battles here trying to save the universe. And that was just him piloting, because that wasn't  _his_ power. It was Black's and only Black's power.

He felt Black somewhat growl, as if saying that he could understand what Shiro was thinking. And that made him laugh shortly.

"Yes, I know, I just uh- You know Black, I really want to get your approval. I know they see me as their leader, but this weight on my shoulders... God, I wouldn't be able to carry it alone. Thanks to you I can do this. I am sorry if sometimes I may disappoint you. You know, I'm still human and fear is something that we are so used to feel."

Black hummed and Shiro could feel that he was saying that not only humans had the privilege to feel fear. 

"You must feel it too, right? You must feel this weight."

Shiro could feel the Lion agreeing.

"I wonder what they would feel if they saw us being weak like this. I always try to show them I'm strong enough to carry them foward, but... I'm scared myself, Lion. I don't want to carry more deaths on my shoulders. Heck, I don't want any more deaths."

If Black was capaple of nudging his owner, Shiro did not know but he felt somehow of a nudge. Must be the way that he was sat on the chair, but he knew it that was his Lion. His friend. 

"I don't know what I would be able to do without you."

And that it was when a image of Keith came upon his mind.

Why Keith all of a sudden?

He knew why very well. 

He heard these very words from the Red Paladin, who in a close embrace confided his feelings to him. Shiro's chest felt warm all of sudden and he could feel that warmth also taking hold of his body, painting his cheeks in a sweet color of red.

And he also could hear Black chukling.

Now, could Lions laugh?

"What are you laughing at?"

Shiro felt it again, as if his Lion was mocking him, playing with his embarrassment. The Leader didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Well, it was certainly good because that means his connecion with Black was strong enough for the Lion to notice even the slighest changes of his humour, and also the  _reason_ behind it. Bad thing was to now be the aim of his mocking.

"I think he's laughing at you."

Oh, there was the reason.

Shiro looked back and found a smiling Keith right behind him. He looked at the paladin and at the deck, the paladin and at the deck. And there it was again, Black's mocking laugh.

"You two sure are in deep talking." 

"No, we weren't! I was just-"

"Hey, hey, what got you so upset about? You're acting really strangely. Plus, the blush. What's going on?"

"He wasn't suposed to let you in."

"I can leave."

"No! Don't!"

And that was it. Both Black and Keith burst out on laughing, although only Shiro knew that his Lion was laughing. If possible, his red face became even more red and he knew for sure he didn't want to talk no neither of them anymore. 

"You're really cute when you're like this."

Shiro looked at Keith and felt his heart beat more strongly when he saw he was blushing as well. Giving a defeated smile, Shiro walked in Keith's direction, lacing his waist with his arm and pulling him closer. The paladin smiled even more wider as he placed his hands on the other's chest and face.

"Now you're just  _really_ handsome."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

As Shiro was pulling Keith to a kiss that would sure take time to recover their breaths, he felt Black growl. 

"I think is better for us to kiss somewhere else." Shiro said.

"Yup, I agree."

Shiro sure had a lot he wanted to talk to Black about, but, right now, he was feeling happy that his friend was also happy for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Simple talking between Shiro and his lion, because I like to believe that they have those constants, even if small, talks to keep them bonding. I feel like every part of bonding is special, no matter how small or long!  
> I hope you liked it! Please do comment <3


End file.
